


Absolute Love

by BurstEdge, Izissia



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: The Valentine Sisters get a note from their mother, saying that she wants to see them... among other things.





	

Ariels.

The Sanctus Maximus Populi.

Those words were a symbol of power, a beacon to guide humanity though it's darkest hour. And yet, no one bothered to see her for what she really is.

A total nympho.

* * *

"Hmm... that feels wonderful... is what I would say if I accepted such an amateur blowjob."

Ariels sat at her throne with a woman wearing a very skimpy swimsuit kneeling between her legs moving her head up and down.

"This is ridiculous. This is the third Gear I have created and I still can't get any pleasure. If only there were some other women for me to... indulge in."

Soon enough, a lightbulb turned on in her head as the Gear-like woman continued to bobbing hers.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of it sooner? I can bring them over here and show them what they are missing."

* * *

 

Elphelt and Ramlethal sat next to each other, watching an R-18 anime with lots of violence and fanservice. They have been living together for quite a while, along with Jack-O'. Their lives were pretty much normal, apart from them working as bounty hunters to make a living. 

"You know, I wish Jack would watch anime with us, rather spend the day holed up in the bedroom," Elphelt said.

"I agree," Ramlethal replied. "Personally, I find her hermit-like tendancies more than a little irksome. Of course, there is also the matter of her... you know."

"You mean this?" Elphelt smirked as she made a fist and quickly moved it up and down, much to her sister's chagrin. 

"Yes... and I would appreciate it if you did not use that hand motion in front of me." 

"Why? Does it remind you too much of Jack?"

Ramlethal sighed. "Not exactly. When she does it, her face is all red and she drools like a rabid dog."

Elphelt nodded. "True."

"It also doesn't help that you occasionally call her "Jack-Off" everytime."

"It just came to me. Don't worry too much about it."

They would've talked more, but the phone rang, cutting their conversation short.

"It's the phone," Ramlethal stated plainly.

"I know," Elphelt said. "Odds."

They both played rock-paper-scissors with the end result being Elphelt the winner.

"Alright! I win!" she cheered.

Ramlethal sighed. "So it seems."

"Don't be sad, Ram. In a way, you win as well."

Elphelt pulled her shorts down, releasing her rigid cock. It was eight inches long, fairly thick and had decent-sized balls at the bottom. Ramlethal wasted no time in getting her sister's member in her mouth began to suck as Elphelt answered the phone.

"Hello?"

" _Elphelt! My lovely daughter, how are you?_ " a cheerful voiced said on the other line.

"Mother? Is... is that you?" Elphelt asked.

Ariels laughed. " _Of course it's me, darling. How have you been? It's been so long since we've spoke to each other._ "

Elphelt blinked. "Um... yeah, it has."

" _What about your sisters? Are Ramlethal and Jack-O alright?_ "

"Oh, they're okay too."

" _Good to know. Hey, why don't you come and visit? It's been so long since we've last seen each other in person._ "

Elphelt smiled. "Um... sure. We don't have anything important going on."

" _Excellent! I'll see you tomorrow._ "

Elphelt hung up and looked down at her sister, who was still blowing her.

"We're gonna be visiting Mother tomorrow," she said gleefully.

Ramlethal took her sister's length out of her mouth and looked up. "That sounds lovely. Should we let Jack know?"

Elphelt grimaced. "You know, she's probably... occupied."

Ramlethal sighed. "When isn't she occupied?"

* * *

Jack-O' was in the bedroom, doing what she normally does, jacking off to some kind of weird hentai she could on the internet. This insatiable habit of hers was the reason why her sisters always gave her a wide berth whenever she gets home. Not that anyone can blame her.

"Ah... Izi-chan and Cecille-chan look so hot, plowing into that little dryad," she moaned with a line of drool running from her mouth. "I wish I was with them right now, pounding that dryad into next week, filling every hole she has with my cum." She started to stroke faster. "Ohh... I'm close now... let me fill you~"

A loud knock on her door broke her from the climax she would have received. She paused the video and turned to the door with an annoyed glare.

"Who is it?" she grumbled.

"Who do you think?" a stoic voice replied.

Sighing, Jack-O wiped her hand on her shirt and walked towards the door. When she opened it, there stood her sisters.

"What do you want? I was in the middle of something."

Elphelt looked past her sister and grimaced when she set her eyes on the computer screen. "So it seems. Anyway, we just wanted to let know something."

Jack-O tilted her head. "What is it?"

"Mother wants us to visit her," Ramlethal said.

"Why?"

Elphelt pouted. "Because it's been so long! Honestly, Jack, do you think that it wouldn't kill you to show some compassion?"

Jack-O looked offended. "I can show compassion."

"Is is possible for your compassion to not involve sodomy and endless discharges of semen?" Ramlethal asked blankly.

"No."

Both Elphelt and Ramlethal sweatdropped. Out of the three of them, Jack-O was the most undoubtably depraved.

* * *

"Oh, it's so wonderful to see you!" Ariels cheered as she hugged all three of her daughters. It was not surpring that the mother was as beautiful as the daughters she raised. In fact, there was a little bit of Ariels in the girls: Elphelt gained her generous bosom, Ramlethal received her long legs and Jack-O was bearing her round booty. All three of the many parts of Ariels that made her beautiful have been passed onto her offspring.

"It's wonderful to see you as well, Mother," Elphelt said as she was squished between her mother's tits.

"Oh, I have so many things planned for all of us!" Ariels grew a lustful smirk. "But there is one thing that I am looking forward to the most."

"What's that?" Ramlethal asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

After a long day of mother-daughter bonding, night has fallen. The Valentines stood in front of the door leading to Ariels bedroom. She only told them to come during the night, but didn't ask why.

"I wonder what reason Mother had for calling us here," Ramlethal said.

Elphelt shrugged. "Beats me."

Jack-O knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in~," a seductive voice called out.

The girls were surprise by the tone of voice they heard, but regardless, they opened the door. And what they saw, they could never believe.

"Hello, my sweet daughters."

On the queen-sized bed laid Ariels in her naked glory. Her boobs are round and huge, her ass and thighs was thick as can be, but what really caught the sisters' eyes was the long rod of flesh between her legs. Ariels stroked it in a seductive manner while licking her lips. 

"Well, don't just stand there drooling. Get on the bed, get your clothes off and show me your asses so I can pound them."

Immediately, the sisters got their clothes off and bended over on the bed, sticking their asses out. Ariels licked her lips at the sight of her daughters' lucious rears.

"Now, which one should I go for first? Oh, I know!"

Immediately, Ariels plunged her length into Ramlethal, making the normal stoic girl yelp in surprise. She roughly thrusts in and out of her, making her large breasts wobble.

"Oh, can't forget you two, now!"

Ariels pulled out of Ramlethal and moved to Elphelt, thrusting into the pinkette.

"Ah~! Mother is plowing me!" she squealed.

Ariels pressed her tits against her second daughter's back and grabbed hers from behind. She fondled them as she thrusted, giving her extra pleasure. Much to her chagrin, her mother pulled out.

"One more," she said, getting behind Jack-O. The candy lover wiggled her butt seductively, expecting to be mounted. Ariels grinned.

"I have something special for you."

Ariels moved her cock up and stuffed it into Jack-O's asshole, making her howl in pain and pleasure. She gripped her hips as she plowed into her.

"AHHH! MOTHERRRRRRRRRR!!!!"

Soon, Ariels began to alternate between her daughters, thrusting into each available hole they had. Finally, she pulled out, stood up and stroked her dick furiously.

"Open wide girls," she said. 

The sisters opened their mouths, knowing what would happen. Soon enough, Ariels' cock let out a large stream of cum and landed on their faces. Immediately, they gobble it all up. Ariels, on the other hand, falls onto her bed, exhausted from her recent release. Just as she was about to rest, she noticed Ramlethal, Elphelt and Jack-O' standing above her, stroking their hardening lengths.

"Oh Mother, did you really think we would let you off that easy?" Ramlethal said, grinning with her sharp teeth.

"We want pleasure as well," Elphelt cooed.

"And you're gonna give it to us, whether you want to or not," Jack-O' affirmed lustfully. 

As Ariels watched as her daughters jerk off in front of her, she uttered but one thing.

"I am so glad I raised such beautiful daughters."


End file.
